Even A Defender Has A Soft Spot
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Robo Knight can be playful when he wants to, especially with his friends.


**I got this idea after watching the Power Rangers Megaforce Episodes "Last Laugh", "Staying On Track", and "The Human Condition". Power Rangers belongs to Saban. I only own Flame Tech. Also, this story takes place after Power Rangers Super Megaforce "The Legendary Battle" episodes and yes, Robo Knight is back in this story. :)**

* * *

 **Even A Defender Has A Soft Spot**

Robo Knight glanced around, seeing no villains around. The Megaforce Rangers had certainly given the aliens a fight to the end and the aliens had been forced to retreat and leave Earth alone.

And the best part had been that he had been able to come back and help them along with the past Rangers. It had been great to help the Rangers and he was allowed to roam Earth to look for trouble.

The robotic Ranger then spotted Emma, the Pink Ranger. She was photographing nature again, something she loved to do in her spare time. He cocked his head slightly in curiosity as he watched her and then noticed she looked a bit sad. "I wish my folks were here to see all this," she said. "Maybe I can send them some pictures."

Robo Knight heard the sadness she was trying to hide and walked away, his loud footsteps catching Emma's attention, but he was gone when she turned to see who was behind her. After a bit, she headed for home but she actually wanted some more time alone. Looking up to find herself at an old mine, she went inside, hoping to find some crystals to photograph. She didn't see someone watching her as she walked into the mine.

There was some light that came in from outside that cast light on the rock crystals, making them sparkle and Emma immediately got her camera out in hopes that the pictures she took would come out great, although the light wasn't very good, but she couldn't pass up this chance.

She soon stood up. "Well, guess I should see if they're home," she said and was about to turn around when two strong arms grabbed her. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and reached automatically for her morpher, but it was gone and she remembered leaving it at home as she struggled to get free, but then felt strong fingers wiggling into her sides before feeling more strong fingers squeezing her left knee. Her scream turned into a surprised giggle as she wiggled free and quickly moved down a tunnel, but then realized she didn't know which tunnel would take her back out again, but then hearing something not far behind her, she just kept running.

Robo Knight chuckled to himself as he watched Emma run down one of the tunnels. "Don't worry, Pink Ranger," he said to the empty space. "I'll make sure you don't escape me when I catch you again."

* * *

Emma was terrified as she kept running, randomly choosing tunnels and looking for somewhere to hide. Thankfully, there were electric lamps around here and there, so she could somewhat see where she was going, but she then stopped, trying to figure out the right way when she was grabbed again and she screamed. "Let go!" she begged as she struggled, but felt her captor's arms hug her tighter and tickle her sides, making her giggle loud as her laughter was making her lose strength, which was making it easier for her captor to pull her back into another tunnel. Emma tried to escape again, but then felt her captor sit down and bring her down with him and something cold and slightly sharp was pinning her legs down. Just as she was going to scream again, a nearby light grew stronger and her eyes adjusted and she turned to face her captor.

"Boo!" came a very familiar voice.

"AAHH!" Emma let out a short scream before seeing who had scared her. "Robo Knight! Why did you scare me?" she asked, frowning a bit at him.

"My intent was not to scare you," said the robotic Ranger.

"What was your intent then?" she asked, still a bit upset that he had scared her, but was becoming calm again.

"To tickle you."

That sentence actually caught Emma off guard before she felt her robotic friend's fingers poking her side rapidly, yet gently before gently poking her ribs and tickling her stomach. The teenage girl laughed as she squirmed to get away, but Robo Knight didn't let her up as he then began tickling her knees, which made her squeak sharply with giggles until she felt him remove her sandals and start tickling her feet.

"ROBO KNIGHT! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" she begged, feeling the strong fingers tickle her relentlessly as their owner was showing no mercy.

"I must learn about human emotions," he said, but Emma could have sworn she heard a teasing note in his voice as he squeezed her sides carefully with his fingers again, which made her jump as she giggled.

Finally, she wiggled free and pounced on her friend, who laughed a little as her hands found a few ticklish wires, but before she could think about it, he pinned her down, tickling her stomach again, which she now couldn't stand as she laughed her hardest.

Emma had known that Robo Knight had a little humanity in him, despite being a robot, but she would have never guessed he could be playful. He continued tickling her until she was gasping, unable to catch her breath. He stopped, allowing her to gulp in some deep breaths.

"Emma," he said, surprising her that he was using her name. "Are you okay?"

She actually giggled at that. "I'm fine," she said. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, a teasing note in his voice that she definitely heard. She sneaked her hand to his side to his stomach to find the ticklish wires she had found before he had pinned her down, but he knew what she was thinking and gently grabbed her hand. "Nice try, Emma."

"Rats," she said with a giggle before Robo Knight jerked hard and started laughing and Emma saw a figure behind him and the figure was tickling Robo Knight's sides, underarms, and stomach. The figure looked at her, but all she could see was black with orange flames on the person's legs and arms and a red scarf around their waist.

"Thanks for reminding me of my brother's secret," the figure said to Emma, a smile in her voice. "He's been too tense lately."

Robo Knight grabbed her and gently flipped her around, pinning her to the ground before reaching up and removing her face mask. Emma was a bit worried, but she saw the girl's now visible face smiling at them and looking at her. "Don't worry, Emma," she said. "Robo Knight is my brother, in a way."

"Yes," said Robo Knight. "It's good to see you again, Guardian."

"Guardian?" asked Emma.

"A guardian of dimensions," said the girl. "My name is Flame Tech."

"How do you know my name?" asked Emma.

"Robo Knight told me all about his friends and how they helped him," said Flame Tech. "Well done, Emma."

"Um, thanks," she said. "But it was all of us."

"And that's what made the enemy feel defeat again, as before in the past," said the girl ninja, smiling at the Pink Ranger and Robo Knight before turning her head slightly as if she was hearing something. "I'm afraid I'm needed back in my realm," she said. "Good luck to you both and to your friends."

Flame Tech then teleported away and Robo Knight gently grabbed Emma's arm. "Come, Emma," he said. "I sense Troy is looking for you."

Smiling and blushing, she let him lead her out and they walked side by side until Troy came running up, hugging Emma, who returned the hug and took his hand and then Robo Knight's hand, smiling at them. Troy returned the smile and Robo Knight gently squeezed her hand, which told her he was smiling too as they all headed for home while peace filled the air once more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
